Rainy Days
by Arwen Jade Kenobi
Summary: When Qui-Gon awakes from a coma, he discovers that his Padawan died to save him. But things are not always as they appear...


Title: Rainy Days

Author: Arwen Jade Kenobi

E-mail: devilishly_angelic@hotmail.com

Category: Angst, Drama 

Summary: Qui awakes from a coma to discover that Obi died saving him. When the council discovers this news is false, Qui goes to find him.  
  


// = speaking through the Force 

italics = personal thoughts

*italics* = flashback  
  
  
  


Prologue

  
  


Faint voices penetrated the prison of shadows that held Qui-Gon Jinn. One stood out above the others. Obi-Wan's protest pulled the Jedi Master closer to consciousness. 

  
  


"Master Windu, I will not sit here and watch my Master die. Please...let me do something...anything for him."

  
  


The words rang through his head before the darkness claimed him and he knew no more. He floated in a strange gray world for what seemed like an eternity before another image filled his mind.

  


*The street of Simpla-12 bustled with a mixture of beings one usually associated with a space port. A figure in a Jedi robe caught his attention as it dashed behind a building. Without a doubt, ne knew it to be Obi-Wan. Master Jinn's disembodied spirit followed him into a dark corner, it was there his Padawan activated his comlink.

  
  


Do you have it? Mace asked him.

  
  


"yes. How is he? Obi-Wan whispered in return.

  
  


"He went into cardiac arrest earlier, but the Healers have stabilized him at the moment Mace stated grimly.

  
  


Obi-Wan's face hardened in determination, "I 'll be there in two or three days. Can he last that long?

  
  


A long pause greeted him before Mace answered. "I believe he has enough to last for that length of time. But I wouldn't delay."

  
  


"I won't, Master. I'll get back as soon as I can." Obi-Wan cut the transmission and sped toward a waiting air bike.

  
  


He hopped on the decrepit thing and willed every ounce of speed from it. As he rounded a corner, he barely saw the transport before he hit it.

  
  


Sith he screamed as he plowed into the transport's front end. Even with his Jedi training he couldn't prevent flying off the bike, nor landing headfirst on the pavement.....*  
  


"Obi-Wan Qui-Gon yelled, as if he could prevent what he saw in his mind, and then his vision dimmed.

  
  
  
  


Qui-Gon Jinn lay deathly ill, poisoned from ingesting a rare toxin planted in the food he had been served in the Omar system. After two weeks of research, his fifteen year-old apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, discovered the anti-toxin and raced toward Simpla-12 to obtain it. Mace Windu received a transmission a week later, indicating his mission a success and the apprentice's imminent return.   


Three days passed before a courier from Simpla-12 arrived with a letter and a package addressed to Master Mace Windu. Mace curtly thanked the man then read the letter while trying to overcome to sense of dread that he felt. The letter explained in brief, mechanical terms what had became of the teenager. While riding to the spaceport on an air bike, Obi-Wan had collided with a transport and had been killed on impact.  


Mace sighed, distressed at the loss of Qui-Gon's Padawan in such a fashion, then turned to the package. Inside were the few personal effects he had taken with him as well as the cure for the Jedi Master. Though Mace was grateful for the latter he deeply regretted the cost. Mace rose and called Healer Winna Di Uni. Once she arrived, Mace told her what had happened and strongly advised her not to mention anything until Qui-Gon had recuperated enough to handle the news. Di Uni looked at him as if he had cursed at and assured him that she would do nothing to disturb her patient's healing. 

  
  


She swept from the room, leaving Mace to worry about the toll the news would take on Qui-Gon. In the two years since Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan as a Padawan, the had built a very strong relationship, one that Mace had hoped would overshadow Xanatos' fall to the darkside. Now...Mace could only hope that Qui-gon would find the inner strength to move on.

Mace checked on his friend every day until he felt sure that Qui-Gon was well enough to handle the news. He opened the door to find the man sleeping; pale but no longer near death. Now, for the most unpleasant part of his task.  


Part 1  
  


Mace sat in the same chair next to Qui-Gon's bed that Obi-Wan had occupied before he had left. Why must I tell him this? Is he even ready? He looked out the window and was greeted with heavy rainfall. Healer Di Uni had told him that Qui-Gon would awaken within the hour, leaving a short time to devise a way to break such terrible news. A moan from the bed interrupted Mace's thoughts.

  
  


Mace called Qui-Gon's name and watched the midnight eyes flutter open. Qui-Gon's gaze searched the room, flicking to the empty bed beside him and coming to rest on Mace, sitting in the place Obi-Wan had frequented. A frown came over Qui-Gon's features as Mace braced him self for the question he knew was coming.

  
  


"Where's Obi-Wan? came the hoarse query.

  
  


Mace struggled a way to tell him but Healer Di Uni returned and delayed him from answering for the time being. He was about to argue about her intrusion but thought better if it. Once she finished, Mace pulled her over a asked when his friend would be able to be up and about. She shrugged.

  
  


"Perhaps in a few days, with what you must tell him I would strongly advise to wait until then.

Mace nodded, torn between relief and apprehension at the delay. He turned back to his friend, worry was beginning to overtake the man's features.

  
  


"Mace, what is going on? Where is my Padawan?" Qui-Gon demanded.

  
  


Mace bit his lip. Now was not the time to disclose the news, but he had a feeling that Qui-Gon was not going to be understanding or patient in the matter. "Not now Qui-Gon, later."

  
  


Qui-Gon's face hardened with a determination Mace saw in only one other person...Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I am his Master. I have a right to know about all affairs concerning my apprentice."

  
  


Mace glared at him. "And I have a right to with hold information should I see the need."

  
  


He quickly turned and strode out of the room, trying his best to ignore the Jedi Master's pleas as he made his escape. 

  
  
  


* * * * * * *  


Qui-Gon put himself into a healing trance and forced himself to mend at a quicker pace than anyone had expected. After three days he went in search of Mace Windu. He found his old friend in the gardens, the place Mace went when he was troubled. 

  
  


I've been expecting you Qui-Gon, Mace told him, "How do you feel?

  
  


Weak but I'll live, he replied, he brushed away the small talk and cut straight to the point. "Mace, I DEMAND to know what has become of my Padawan. I'm sick and tired of getting grim looks every time I mention his name." 

  
  


Mace sighed and looked at his boots. "Come, this is not the place to speak of such things."

  
  


Qui-Gon saw the futility of argument and followed Mace to the Masters' quartering area, still unwilling to give up on extracting information. He decided to change the subject to smooth over his outburst. 

  
  


I've been wondering how I recovered so quickly. I know I almost died.

You have your Padawan to thank for that, Master Jinn. He obtained the anti-toxin. Mace told him in a tight voice.

  
  


What? Then where is he?

  
  


Mace refused to answer. The fact that the council member had called him 'Master Jinn' pressed a heavy weight on Qui-Gon' shoulders. They arrived at Mace's room, the Jedi Master told his friend to sit then went in search of something to 'fortify us both.'

  
  


Qui-Gon's feeling of dread increased tenfold. Obi-Wan was not one to sit and wait for fate to take hold. Vague memories of the young man demanding to do something surfaced. He remembered a brief, intense moment when he awoke to Obi-Wan's urgent cries.

  
  


Master Windu, I will not sit here and watch my Master die. How can I do nothing? Please. Let me do something...anything for him.

  
  


Qui-Gon smiled at his passionate Padawan's desire to make a difference. The bleak look on Mace's face as he returned with a bottle of Corellian brandy and two glasses wiped any trace of humour from his mind or heart.

  
  


This must be serious, you haven't had anything stronger than tea to drink in years. he said trying to maintain some image of composure.

  
  


Mace nodded and sat down rather heavily. Remember I told you that you owe your health to Obi-Wan? He paused, as if to gather all of his strength for the most gruelling task of his life. He found a system that manufactured the anti-toxin and demanded to go himself. On the way back.... He paused and took several deep breath, then plunged on. Qui-Gon, I received word that he died in an accident there. They forwarded his personal effects and the anti-toxin here.

Qui-Gon couldn't move. He felt as if all the life was being forced out of him. Without seeing he stared at the table in front of him, barely aware of the objects Mace had placed there. Obi-Wan's lightsaber and the rock Qui-Gon had given him for his thirteenth birthday lay there in silent confirmation of Mace's words. 

Without gracing Mace with a reply, Qui-Gon grabbed the objects and shoved them in his robe pocket. His eyes burned with unshed tears, a feeling he hoped he'd never have again. He swallowed against the thickness in his throat, nodded to his friend, then drained the powerful brandy in one swig.

  
  


I must go. There are..... things I must attend to, he managed. As if caught in some horrid nightmare, he turned and moved toward the door.

  
  


I'm sorry, Qui-Gon, Mace called after his friend, but the grief-stricken Jedi Master felt he could not react to the sympathy without losing his control completely.  


Not until he had reached his own rooms did he allow his wrenching grief to get the better if him. He fell asleep curled on Obi-Wan's bunk, trails of dried tears marking his face.  
  


* * * * * * *  
  


Two days later, the shock had anything but lessened. Qui-Gon found himself staring out into nothing, his fingers rubbing the rock's smooth surface until his fingers grew as sore as his heart. Obi-Wan had joined the Force....Prematurely. 

  
  


No, something doesn't fit Jinn and you know it. Think you stupid old fool Qui-Gon continued fingering the rock as his brow creased in concentration, suddenly a memory returned.

  
  


While he was in his coma he had see Obi-Wan contact Mace Windu on Simpla-12 informing him that he had found the cure for his Master's affliction. Moments later his Padawan had been struck by a transport. 

  
  


Qui-Gon stretched out through the Living Force, if Obi-Wan had died on impact there was no reason for him not to have sensed his Padawan's death. A sigh of relief and tears glistening in his eyes betrayed what he had felt. Obi-Wan was not dead, his signature was still independent from the Force, indicating that he has not become one with it. 

  
  


Qui-Gon clenched the small rock in his fist and strode from his quarters, it was time to have a talk with Mace. 

  
  
  
  


Part 2

  
  


"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan is dead you have to accept this. You can't hold on to him like this, it's not healthy. How can you expect your Padawan to rest in peace if his Master is having delusions."

  
  


Qui-Gon bit back his harsh reply. "Mace, he's not dead. I felt him. I don't know who's death you felt but it-"

  
  


"Wait a minute," interrupted Mace, "you didn't feel Obi-Wan die?" Qui-Gon shook his head. Mace put his head in his hands, Qui-Gon knew that something had been messed up.

  
  


"Mace, what is it?" The council member sighed and told his friend how he had heard of Obi-Wan's 'death.' 

  
  


"I didn't have a bond with him so I had no reason to doubt the letter. I gave the letter to Yoda and he had this sceptical look on his face, I don't think he believes Obi-Wan is dead either." A look of pure despair clouded Windu's features as he tried to apologize to the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon brushed him off and told him of his vision while in his coma. Mace's eyes widened and said that he and Qui-Gon both had to speak to the council. Qui-Gon was not pleased, Obi-Wan's life was on the line and he was not going to waste time arguing to the council, he agreed to a meeting with just Mace and Yoda. 

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


"Very unusual this is," Yoda contemplated, "But right my former apprentice is, dead young Kenobi is not." 

  
  


Qui-Gon was completely sure of his finding but was relieved when he had the opinion of the great Jedi Master to back him up.

  
  


"Done research I have, no boys close to Obi-Wan have died on Simpla 12 in the last 6 months. A crash between an air bike and a transport there was, no lifeforms there were." 

  
  


Mace was still a bit sceptic, Qui-Gon could tell, but two versus one was not in his favour. Qui-Gon stood suddenly, knowing what he had to do.

  
  


I'm going to Simpla-12. I have to find out what's become of my Padawan. He

began to leave.

Mace grabbed his arm. Qui-Gon, you've barely recovered from the poisoning and this whole thing has provided yet another shock to your system. Leave it to another. The Council can send-

No, Qui-Gon retorted. "Obi-Wan is my Padawan. I'm not about to allow another to search for him. If you must, send someone with me, but I will not stay here, not knowing the outcome for myself.

Instead of the protests Qui-Gon expected, Mace and Yoda merely looked at each, then nodded. Very well. May the Force be with you and Obi-Wan.  
  


Part 3  
  


Qui-Gon found Simpla-12 a dismal planet and this day, in particular, cold, windy and rain-drenched. He stepped from the transport he taken to the accident scene, pulling his hood up as he exited. Debris from the accident still remained scattered across the street corner, the bike's front end crumpled and the transport sporting a large dent on the side the bike had impacted. He could see no other damage. Qui-Gon felt sick at the sight of the bike.

Obi-Wan rode this bike. If… no, not if. Obi-Wan's survival must have been the will of the Force. His head's impact on the pavement had been very hard. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, pulling on the Force to attempt a reconstruction of the events after the accident.

*Obi-Wan lay sprawled on the pavement, bleeding badly. Miraculously, he still lived with no evidence of brain damage. The transport he had smashed into landed and two men emerged, one tall and skinny, the other short and slightly overweight. The tall one approached Obi-Wan and began examining him. He indicated to his partner the severity of Obi-Wan's wounds, but neither man called a medic. After this communication, the tall one returned his attention to Obi-Wan, studying his face as if attempting to identify him.

When Obi-Wan moaned, the man bending over him smiled evilly, then called to his cohort. He whispered something to the other man, who sped off and returned quickly with another transport. They hauled the unconscious Obi-Wan back to it, then returned to the damaged vehicle, retrieved what appeared to be a data disk, then wiped down any surfaces they might have touched. Once finished, both men climbed into the functional transport and sped away…*  
  


Qui-Gon shook his head, perturbed at the men's apparent disregard for Obi-Wan's wounds. They seemed hurried, but he could detect no reason for their haste. He rubbed his eyes, trying to separate vision from reality. When he raised his head again, he sensed eyes watching him.  
  


Who's there? Qui-Gon called out to the shadowed alley on his right. 

His watcher must have realized the futility of further hiding and stepped from the darkness. The wan sunlight revealed a young humanoid girl of about sixteen standard years. Her emerald green eyes glittered with a strange light. Her hair was a dirty blonde, but four sections were braided and streaked blood red. She seemed much too young for the blaster slung from her hip and the wicked looking metal blade she hung across her back.

Qui-Gon covered his surprise with a question. What purpose did you have in watching me?

She met his gaze without flinching. "I am Kyra Dulais of Sanderai. Who are you?

Her mention of Sanderai triggered memories of his previous encounters with Sanderai warriors. All those from the system trained in ancient formal defence arts. The blade she carried must be a daja, a long rod, doubling as sword and spear. With his silence, Kyra continued to stare at him as if waiting for something and Qui-Gon remembered her question.

I'm Qui-Gon Jinn and I've just arrived from Coruscant.

Kyra's eyes widened in shock. So you're the one he worried so much about.

From her reaction, Qui-Gon realized she must have met Obi-Wan and fought the temptation to fire his queries at her. With a deep breath, he began with the most obvious line of questioning.

By he I assume you mean Obi-Wan? How did you come to know him? And do know of his current whereabouts He began calmly, but his worry accelerated his words as he continued.

Kyra waved her hand, effectively silencing him. He forced himself to patience, never a virtue he had in excess when dealing with affairs of his Padawan.

Very well. I'll answer your questions, but for a Jedi Master I thought you'd be a bit more tranquil She shrugged. It'll take awhile if I'm to make any sense. I'll have to start at the 

beginning." Qui-Gon prompted her to continue.

  
  


"About four months ago, my twin brother and I were rock climbing on our home world. My line snapped and I fell toward the ground. I thought I'd die, but before I hit, two men caught me. I had thought to thank them, but they tied me up, killed my brother, and shoved me on board their transport. I ended up here." She frowned.

  
  


"Did you find out the reasons for this? And how did you meet Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

  
  


The Sanderai made a disgusted sound and continued. "They never told me why they took me. Just brought me to an abandoned building on the spaceport's outskirts. I thought they'd kill me, too, but instead they put me in a shallow, rectangular, hole filled with some weird viscous stuff."

  
  


"Bacta?"

  
  


She shook her head. "No, because unlike bacta, the stuff didn't heal, just slowed the dying process." An involuntary shudder passed through the girl. "They hung around until the sticky stuff covered me completely, then turned on some sort of device. I saw something shimmer across my face."

  
  


Her pale face took on a pensive look and she paused so long that Qui-Gon almost had to prompt her to continue again. "It wasn't long after they left that the thing malfunctioned. They had untied me, so I pushed myself out of the hole and began to explore my surroundings. Took a lot of effort to stay out of their way, but I managed, and once I escaped, I hung around the market place. That's where I found Obi-Wan."

  
  


Qui-Gon's questions erupted from him. "What happened? Do you know where he is?"  
  


Kyra took a deep breath and continued. "Obi-Wan seemed frantic. He told me he needed that anti-toxin for you and would do whatever he had to in order to obtain it. We made our plans and met the next day to carry them out. After we got it, he went to contact the Jedi Council in a safer place. As he left, I realized the two men who'd taken me had been watching us closely. When Obi-Wan got on his bike, the two men followed in their transport and crashed into him on purpose

Qui-Gon's temper rose slowly, his fury barely suppressed as he asked, Why?

Kyra seemed reluctant to answer, but she responded after one look at Qui-Gon's set face. "I did some digging about those two and found out their names and who hired them. They're called Lars Merkin and Milar Hayes. Milar's the brains and he's out for revenge. They used to work for some evil warlord guy named Xanatos. From what I heard, this Xanatos guy's dead and they want to make somebody pay.  
  


His former Padawan was dead but still as vengeful and evil as ever. Pain and anger warred within him, wrenching the next question from him.

Kyra, do you know if Lars and Milar poisoned my food on Omar?

The young woman sighed, avoiding Qui-Gon's gaze. Yeah. I overheard them gloating before they left the warehouse about it. When Obi-Wan and I met and talked I put the facts together and figured they knew he'd come looking for a cure for you.

Qui-Gon gathered his still-fragile strength, determined not to let the remnants of Xanatos' dark presence destroy Obi-Wan. He turned to Kyra, but she forestalled his demand.

Guess you want me to take you to him, don't you?

Qui-Gon merely nodded, not willing to chance an angry answer to her innocent question as grief and outrage swirled within him.   
  


Part 4 

He'd been in worse places, but he still found Simpla-12's outskirts dank and dirty, similar to some of Coruscant's abysmal lower levels. Reaching out with the Force, he sought Obi-Wan's presence, fearing he lay somewhere in terrible pain, near death. Don't consider that. Focus…

He looked up to catch Kyra's look of pity and understanding, then straightened and pressed on toward their destination. His one hope remained they would arrive in time to save his Padawan.  
  


* * * * * * * 

Obi-Wan moved for the first time in days, opening his eyes slowly, then becoming aware of his entire body's searing pain. He cried out, then bit his lip to silence himself as short, fat figure moved to stand over him.

Shut up, kid, unless you want to die faster, the man growled. The man stared at the Jedi apprentice with a moment before turning and leaving.

Once he felt certain the man no longer observed him, Obi-Wan took a chance and examined the fluid that covered his body. It appeared some sort of bacta, yet it gave him no release from his pain as the healing substance usually did.

Instinctively, he reached out with Force, seeking his Master, praying he would find him alive. He felt weak, yet somehow he managed to touch Qui-Gon's soothing presence.

I will be there soon, Obi-Wan. Conserve your strength. His Master's familiar presence flooded him with relief. Somehow the anti-toxin had managed to reach Coruscant and now Qui-Gon would come to help him.

Obi-Wan gathered his waning strength and sent as strongly as he could, trying to help his Master pinpoint his location. His efforts gained him another bout of unconsciousness.  
  


* * * * * * *

.

Qui-Gon picked up the weak Force push that bore Obi-Wan's signature. He gasped at his Padawan's pain and desperation. Scowling, he sent back reassurance he would soon be free of his captivity. 

Kyra stopped before a ramshackle building, one that appeared long abandoned. Are you all right? she asked in a whisper.

Qui-Gon merely nodded, unwilling to share what he had picked up from Obi-Wan. Kyra shrugged, then nodded toward the rusting door.

This is it. They held me here and I'm sure he's inside.

Qui-Gon studied the building from the shadows, finding it an otherwise unremarkable structure. He looked for any sign that might indicate his Padawan lay helpless inside. The place appeared like any other abandoned warehouse, yet he knew appearance could be deceptive. 

At his side, Kyra followed his gaze. They've been kidnaping people and putting them in those 'graves' to get Jedi attention. First they hurt them… weaken them to make them easier to catch. If that doesn't work, then they'll find a way to poison them. Since I got here, seven people have died. She jerked her head toward the building. "Obi-Wan will be the eighth if we don't hurry.

The Jedi Master unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, prepared for any situation inside. He pushed past Kyra, determined to do all he could for his young apprentice. From behind him, Kyra drew her vicious weapon and made sure every sense was on alert.

  


* * * *  


The whole thing concerned Lars Merkin. He had never met this guy… What had his name been again? Xanatos… Yeah, that must have been it. Lars had only gotten involved in this mess to pay off some old debts he'd incurred with Milar. He snorted at the thought his some-time friend. Milar had been the one to give his loyalty to Xanatos. Lars felt certain if Xanatos lived, Milar would be at his side, licking his boots.

Curse those sabacc cards he grumbled to himself.

Lars knew he'd never forget the Jedi kid's cry and the agony on the young face under the liquid. He had only told the kid to shut up on Milar's orders, really wanting to help the youngster instead. Lars figured he'd paid his debts off three times over on this thing. He'd gotten no pleasure from watching these people suffer and die. Time for things to change.  


* * * * * * *  


As the first cold drops fell, turning swiftly into sleet, then hail, Kyra swore bitterly in her native Sanderai dialect. Qui-Gon stopped abruptly, looking around for the threat.

What's wrong? he asked her, not seeing anything potentially dangerous, nor sensing it either.

The rain. It's not like on other worlds. Here, if the rain freezes, anything warm-blooded doesn't want to be out in it. At his questioning look, she made an exasperated sound. The building's roof doesn't extend over the 'graves' and if Obi-Wan's survived his wounds, the cold will kill him. And, it might freeze the controls that show where they're located. Then we'd never be able to find him in time.

Qui-Gon's heart sank at her words. His hand tightened on his weapon and he gave the young woman a terse nod. Together they moved toward the door again.

Qui-Gon and Kyra made it to the door, ducking under the overhang's shelter as the rain began to fall in earnest. The cold stung Qui-Gon's face and he had to struggle not to shiver. He pulled on the Force to warm himself and turned to his erstwhile companion.

Very well, Demoiselle Dulais, he began. He had used the Sanderai term for a warrior of her world and cocked a questioning eyebrow in her direction. What do suggest we do? Knock?

She grimaced at him and then gave a sarcastic smile. No, Master Jinn. What do you suggest we do? You're the Jedi Master.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Qui-Gon couldn't help grinning at her reply. So, she'd put handed him back the hot plate, eh? He straightened, and keeping his voice down, told her, "Obi-Wan's in a great deal of pain, Kyra. I won't allow anything more to happen to him. We must--

Look, Jedi. I want to help you. I don't like this deal, a rough voice announced from the other side of the door. Qui-Gon peered around it and found the short, fat man from his visions talking to the dirt floor.

Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber, while beside him Kyra got into a defensive posture with her daja in one hand, blaster set on kill in the other. The ruffian blanched and threw his hands up, falling to his knees.

Don't hurt me he begged.

Qui-Gon stared at him coldly, wondering which of the pair grovelled in front him presently. Why shouldn't I hurt you? You poisoned me, lured my apprentice here, caused him an accident, and then buried him alive. Give me a good reason not to kill you here and now?   
  


He had no plans to do any such thing, but he knew these sorts all too well. They only responded to the same cold-blooded threats they made themselves. The man hung his head, then sat back on his knees.

"I suppose you're right. But if you do, you'll never get the guy behind all this, he declared.

Ah, results, Qui-Gon thought and disengaged his lightsaber. Tell me more.

Name's Merkin, Lars Merkin. Didn't want to get involved with this, but my… partner, he's got ties to this creep… Xanatos. Don't really know much about him, but Milar think's the sun rises and set with the

guy. Milar only told me what this Xanatos wanted done.

Lars stood fidgeting until Qui-Gon nodded. He had sensed the man's veracity and told Kyra to holster both her weapons.

Very well, but there's a more pressing matter that need attending to. A young man you took holds my interest. I intend to ensure his safety, Qui-Gon told him.

Yeah, I know the one. Come on.  
  


Part 5  
  


Milar Hayes observed the Jedi Padawan's life signs. The kid wasn't doing too well. Hypothermia from the freezing rain would add to the list of his health problems. Milar smiled at the certainty the young man's declining vital signs would speed Qui-Gon's arrival. And when he got here, Milar would kill him and then terminate the kid.

Lars he yelled, wondering where his less than reliable partner had gone. Probably raiding the kitchen, as usual, he thought, and turned back to watching the gauges.

* * * * * * *  
  


Obi-Wan's weakness didn't let him open his eyes again, yet he sensed his Master's entrance into the building. Though he couldn't call out through their bond again, he contented himself with the assurance Qui-Gon was on his way..  
  


* * * * * * *   


Lars, Kyra, and Qui-Gon moved into an open area of the building, resembling a courtyard open to the air. Puddles and patches of ice covered the ground; despite the fact the rain had ceased. Lars opened a control panel on one wall and flipped a switch.

"He's here in the floor. Just have to wait for the mechanism to warm up. With the cold like it is, it might take a bit. Scrub at the ground with your foot on the kind of glassy looking spots. He glanced around nervously. Better hurry. Milar will be watching the kid's vitals. He's the only one left alive and when he starts waking up a bit more, Milar's sure to come investigate.

The three split up, covering the courtyard's expanse, bit by bit. The ground proved treacherous and required care not to slip. Qui-Gon had moved away from the other two and knelt beside an oddly discolored section of ground. A sudden excitement flooded him and he began quickly brushing away the dirt and ice, certain he heard the sound of labored breathing from beneath it.  
  


  
  


Once he had removed most of the dirt , Qui-Gon used his robe's sleeve to rub the frost from the transparent surface. The sight that greeted him would live in his nightmares for years. Obi-Wan's face, pale and covered with scratches and bruises, lay still. A quick glance down his body revealed his left arm and leg at odd angles and old blood stained his tunic and pants..

Words failed Qui-Gon at the horror and he whispered Obi-Wan's name repeatedly as if chanting. His eyes stung with tears as Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttered open. Despite his battered condition, his Padawan managed a smile and mouthed, Dreaming?

Qui-Gon shook his head. No, no dream. I'm here.

Obi-Wan stretched out his right hand to him, striking the translucent surface, then flattening against it. In response, Qui-Gon pressed his much larger hand against it, then called out to Lars. "I found him.

Lars returned to the control panel to start the sequence that would free Obi-Wan. Before he could do that, he muttered under his breath, then turned to them. Sith He's just gone into a coma. Gotta hurry to get him out of there. He fiddled with the knobs and Qui-Gon watched the fluid drain from the shallow container.

Kyra joined Qui-Gon as they waited for the sequence to finish. Do you think he'll be all right?

If I have anything to say about it, yes.

Just about done, Lars called out as he began typing in the open command on the console. Before he could complete the task, he staggered away to collapse a few feet from them, a vibroblade protruding from his ribs

Kyra's hand went to her blaster, but before she could draw it, a hard object flew from the shadows and struck her head. Qui-Gon caught her, but his action prevented him from drawing his own weapon and left him and Obi-Wan at their assailant's mercy.

Milar Hayes approached them, an ugly smile twisting his thin face. Good evening, Master, Jinn, he told Qui-Gon in a parody of polite conversation.

Qui-Gon lowered Kyra to the ground and rose, one hand moving to the lightsaber hanging at his waist. The other man walked around Lars' body, spitting on his former partner with obvious contempt.

He's always been a fool. I knew he planned this because he did such a poor job of covering it up. What a coward, to think he could betray me this way, behind my back.

Coward, Milar? Perhaps you should reconsider. At least he had the strength to defy you. If anyone acted the coward in this, it would be you. Only a spineless creature would perform such horrible acts against innocents who couldn't defend themselves, Qui-Gon told him, his anger and disgust barely under control.

The other man gave an inhuman snarl and launched himself at Qui-Gon. Before Milar reached the Jedi, Qui-Gon had ignited his lightsaber and struck a glancing blow on his attacker's upper arm. The smell of charred cloth and skin clouded the air.

With a scream of pain, Hayes stumbled back, his face contorted in fury. Xanatos should have killed you when he had the chance, instead of going after your Padawan, he gasped and then gave an insane laugh.

Speaking of your Padawan, you may consider him dead already. For as I kill you slowly and painfully, I'll make certain he knows it before he dies. After all, if the pain and frost don't kill him, watching your death should do the trick. Xanatos had it right: the way to get to you is through your Padawan. 

Qui-Gon could wait no longer. While this madman made his boasts, his Padawan lay gravely ill and near death. He lunged at Milar, but before he could put an end to him, Kyra's Sanderai blade sliced through the air, and into their antagonist's mid section.

Milar howled in pain, and Qui-Gon glanced over to Kyra. She had stood and thrown her blade, then drew her blaster.

Her hands shook as she recited in Sanderai, And now I shall avenge my brother's death. She fired almost point blank at his chest and a black hole bloomed in the fabric over his chest. With a gurgle, his legs crumpled beneath him and he joined Lars on the ground.

Without wasting time, Kyra ran over to the console and restarted the release sequence. None too soon, the cover slid back and Qui-Gon scooped the unconscious Obi-Wan into his arms. Disregarding the frigid air, the older man pulled off his robe and wrapped his Padawan up securely before taking him up again.

Kyra, we need to get inside quickly. I have to contact the Council immediately.

They rushed from the building toward their transport and Qui-Gon could only hope they reached medical facilities in time.  
  
  
  


Part 5

In a short time, Qui-Gon and Kyra made the space port. After boarding the transport, the Jedi Master tucked Obi-Wan into the medical bay on life support and returned to bid Kyra farewell.

I wish to offer my thanks, Kyra. Not only for my sake, but for my Padawan's.

She gave him a ghost of a smile. I got what I wanted… vengeance for my brother, she told him, and then turned away. In the distance a sleek cruiser settled on one of the landing pads. Well, there's my ride.

Qui-Gon held out his hand, then realized that Sanderai are not beings who take pleasure in physical contact. She gave a nod and took his hand in hers briefly.. I hope Obi-Wan gets well soon. Tell him I was glad to help you both. If you ever are in need of assistance, I'm reachable through the Judicial Department of Sanderai.

She turned and left off and as she disappeared into her ship, Qui-Gon whispered, I will, and I am also glad, Demoiselle Kyra Dulais of Sanderai.

* * * * * ** 

3 WEEKS LATER

Qui-Gon sat at Obi-Wan's bedside, a constant presence just as his Padawan had been during Qui-Gon's illness. The last two weeks Obi-Wan had floated in a bacta tank, healing the multiple injuries he had sustained. During that time, his Master had refused to leave his side, taking his meals and his rest in the same room.

Not long before this, Kyra had contacted Qui-Gon to inquire about Obi-Wan's health. She wished for him to contact her once the young man recovered consciousness and from the restless activity of Obi-Wan's mind, Qui-Gon suspected it would be soon.

He leaned against the window, staring out at the gray, rainy day and remembering. It had rained the day he had awoken from the toxin's coma, and the day he arrived on Simpla-12, the day they had rescued Obi-Wan, and today… when he suspected Obi-Wan would return to wakefulness. Odd how rain had played such a part in the series of events these past few weeks

Ironic, also, that he had occupied the same bed not that long before, yet had awoken to the nightmare of Obi-Wan's purported death and then disappearance. Sith, that had indeed been a nightmare. Qui-Gon could only thank the Force Obi-Wan would not have the same experience this time.

He gripped Obi-Wan's hand in absent-minded reassurance of his presence, then felt the fingers move beneath his own. His gaze flew to his Padawan's face. Blue/Green eyes looked up at him, a weak smile coming across his face.

Qui-Gon returned the smile. Welcome back, Padawan.

I could say the same thing, Master. You gave me a terrible scare. I knew it wasn't normal to go unconscious five minutes after eating lunch.

Well, then I suppose I'll need to be more cautious about the food I eat, Qui-Gon told him.

Obi-Wan sobered and looked pensive. Master, I have a question.

Go ahead, Obi-Wan.

I remember… I remember one of the men who took me. He… he helped you rescue me. But… The young man hesitated. What happened to him?'

Qui-Gon sighed, trying to think of a way to tell him of the misadventures he had been through. Finally he decided he must let Obi-Wan know of both Lars Merkin and Kyra Dulais.

Once he finished the tale, Obi-Wan shook his head, remaining silent.. 

If it hadn't been for Kyra, I would not have received the antitoxin nor found you. As for Lars, despite his initial assistance in kidnaping you, we could not have recovered you without his help. We must honor his memory and pray he rest in peace for his final good deeds.

Of course, Master. Sacrifice for another's sake should always receive that.  
  
  


END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
